


Glasses

by olivemartini



Category: Stitchers, Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romance, TFiOS, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron in glasses, the Fault in Our Stars, and a sleepy Kirsten.<br/>(Better than it sounds, I promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

Cameron didn't know when situations like these had become a regular occurrence, but he strongly suspected that it had everything to do with becoming friends with Kirsten.

It was three in the morning, and his apartment was a mess.  Linus and Camille were sleeping in _his_ bed, and he would probably have to wash the sheets at least three times before confidently saying they were clean.  He was wearing his glasses in front of all his friends, which he had _never_ intentionally done before.  There was a chick flick in his DVD player right now, which basically undermines any and all masculinity he had managed to gather up.  To make things worse, he was sleeping on the couch.

And it was all Kirsten's fault.

 _She_ was the one who decided to come over unannounced, after he was already in his pajamas and half asleep.  _She_ was the one who had thrown herself down on his couch, announcing that they were going to watch a chick flick together (The Fault in Our Stars, no less) since she had never watched one and Camille told her that it was a rite of passage.  And when Cameron had told her no, sorry, he would love to but he had promised Linus they would go out for drinks, _Kirsten_ was the one who called him and said there was a change of plans, telling him to be at the apartment in an hour.  And then invited Camille over for good measure.

Of course, they couldn't all just sit and watch the movie like civilized people.  They had to drink an incredibly large amount of wine first, practically destroying his kitchen in the process.  Then Camille and Linus had to get in a fight, and then make up in an overly friendly manner, disappearing into _Cameron's_ bedroom to do unspeakable things to each other, abandoning the movie altogether.  That left Kirsten and Cameron in the exact same place they had been two hours earlier, staring at each other and arguing whether or not it would be best just to watch a horror movie.

Watching a romance with Kirsten was strange.  She had her head tilted to the side, and looked like she was trying to figure out a complicated math problem.  "I just don't get it.  When a person loves someone, why don't they just admit it?  It wouldn't hurt as bad."

"Trust me, Stretch.  Sometimes, it's not a bad idea."  Cameron bit down on his lip after he said it, worried that Kirsten was going to ask him what he meant, but thankfully Augustus Waters had begun to die, distracting both of them. 

When the movie was over, Kirsten was actually crying.  She glared at him when he tried to offer her a tissue, claiming that she wasn't crying.  According to her, she was just allergic to morons. 

Even though they were now staring at a blank TV, Kirsten made no move to leave.  She just rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, staring at him.  "Why don't you wear your glasses more?"

"These?"  He took them off, embarrassed that she was pointing them out.  They hadn't been his first choice of frames.  In fact, the lenses he needed were so thick that they were the _only_ choice.  He'd certainly gotten his fair share of teasing because of them, and was thrilled when his mother finally agreed to get him contacts.  "They're ugly."

"No they're not!"  Gently, she tugged them out of his hand and placed them back on his face, a little crookedly.  "They look good on you."

"You need your eyes checked."  Cameron laughed, looking down at her, but she only reached up to touch the corner of his glasses. 

"No.  You look cute."  She put her head on his leg, using him as a pillow.  Her words were slurred from wine, and she seemd to have reached the sort of honesty that only sleep deprivation could give you.  "I mean, you always look cute.  Obviously.  But the glasses make it better."

"Sure."  He wasn't entirely convinced.  "You need to go to sleep Cupcake."

"Princess."  This time, her words were so garbled that Cameron thought he was hearing things. 

"Sorry?"

"Princess.  I like it when you call me that.  Like I'm special."

"Well you are special."  This Kirsten was someone he didn't know how to deal with.  Vulnerable, snuggly, no filter about her thoughts Kirsten was a lot to handle, especially when he wasn't expecting it.  "But right now you have to go to sleep."  He went to get up, just to grab a blanket, but she circled her arms around his waist, practically dragging herself onto his lap.

"Don't leave.  Want you to stay."  She was already closing her eyes, snuggling into his chest.  And really, how could Cameron argue with that?

 

 

 

The first thing Cameron noticed was that there was someone next to him.  The second was that his back really, reallyhurt.  The third was that something was burning. 

He shot up from the couch, looking around wildly for the source of the fire.  Beside him, Kirsten tumbled to the floor, knocked down by Cameron's sudden movement.  "Sorry!  Sorry.  Where's the fire?" 

Linus emerged from the kitchen, coughing and waving his face to avoid the black smoke that was pouring off of.. whatever they tried to make.  Cameron could hear Camille cursing and screaming at the oven to stop.  He wasn't sure what she thought that would help.  "We were hungry, and Camille thought it'd be nice to have breakfast ready for you when you woke up, and..."  He shrugged helplessly.

Cameron could only stare.  "Get out."  It was all he could offer so soon after being woken up.  "Go to the café and get donuts.  I'll clean up."

It took him forty five minutes, even with Kirsten's reluctantly offered help.  "Are you ready?"  She was standing by the door, holding his shoes out to him.  "They're probably waiting on us."

"Yeah, just let me put my contacts in."

He moved to go to his room, but Kirsten stepped in front of him.  "No."

"No?"

"I meant what I said last night.  They look good on you."  When he still looked doubtful, she took a step closer and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the door.  "Come on.  For me?"

Cameron didn't want to.  He didn't like them.  Didn't like feeling like he was being stared at because of them.  But this was Kirsten, telling him they looked good, and she normally didn't lie to make people feel better.  So she, for one, must think they look good.  And lately, her opinion is the only that's really counted. 

So he kept them on.

"Whatever you say Princess."


End file.
